


Always Remembering The Enemy

by Pbroken



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: Peeta's point of view of what should have happened that last night before the quell. Be aware this is a one shot for 'Catching Fire' and does hint towards a spoiler so you may not want to read it if you haven't read 'Catching Fire'. AU One Shot Reviews are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Always Remembering The Enemy

**Always Remembering The Enemy**

"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."~ Winston Churchill

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 18, Catching Fire_

" _What?" Katniss asks defensively._

" _You just remember who the enemy is," Haymitch tells her. "That's all. Now go on get out of here."_

_We walk down the hallway._

She holds a tight grip onto my hand, unable or unwilling to let go of it as we walk down the hall towards our rooms. My entire body is tingling with an electric pulse, a love so strong that I just can't seem to stifle it. It's the same feeling I get every time we touch, but tonight it's different, stronger than normal and I can't quite pinpoint why. Katniss looks beautiful, absolutely radiant, so much so that I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything, but the feel of her hand on mine. It's causing the pants of my tuxedo to tighten terribly.

"I should go take a shower, Katniss," I say while trying to release her hand because the truth is that I need to take care of myself before I crawl into bed with this gorgeous woman. I'm sure if I don't then she'll notice what she does to me and I fear that will make her uncomfortable.

Katniss shakes her head, gripping tighter onto me as she pulls me closer to the door of her room. Her smoky gray eyes lock on mine and I find myself captured by them, my will power faltering. I cannot deny her, she needs to be comforted right now and I'll just have to ignore my reaction to her as best I can. I follow her into the room and shut the door behind me, latching the handle in place to shut out the outside world. Well, at least until morning. They'll be here at dawn, the people from the Capitol who will take us back into the catacombs, to the stockyard. There, President Snow, will shred the districts of their last bit of hope by forcing us, the victors, into the arena once more. In just a few hours, it will again be my mission to keep her alive forgoing my own life in the process. Tonight though, tonight I am still a living man, capable of cradling her in my arms and providing some relief from the nightmares.

When I turn away from the door, I'm caught off guard by a warm pair of lips on my lips. Their soft as they glide along, pressing into me with force as a gentle moan vibrates the tender skin. I feel a pair of hands on my chest, tugging and pulling at my clothes, buttons clatter to the floor as her tongue snakes out, begging for entrance to my mouth.

"Katniss," I groan around her kisses as I struggle to control myself. It's all I've ever wanted, to have her kiss me this way, and yet I can't help but find myself calculating the reasons for her actions. "What are you doing?"

"Please," she moans softly, releasing my lips, her tiny hands sliding my coat off my shoulders. I can feel her fingers as they slip my ripped open button up to the sides, occasionally brushing my over heated skin, and it's almost more than I can bear. "Love me, Peeta, please. I need you, I need you to have this part of me before the Capitol takes it all, and there's nothing left to give."

I look into her eyes, and I can feel the electric tug hauling me under as my shirt slides to the floor, her fingers leaving a trail of tingling warmth from my chest to my shoulders and down my arms as she frees me from my shirt. All the while, she stares up at me with a questioning gaze, seeming almost fearful that I may stop her, but I just don't have the willpower to do so. I want her. I've always wanted her. I suppose that's one thing I can thank the Capitol for, without the games, without the horrible oppression of the districts, she would have never acknowledged my existence. She would be with Gale, I'm almost positive of that…but this is not some fairy tale, we don't live in the glorious world of the Capitol, we live in District 12 and Katniss Everdeen belongs with me. The day I gave her the bread I became hers and ever since that fateful day of the reaping, she has been mine. That is that, there is no one else.

I reach up to cradle her face in my hands and capture her in a deep kiss. She opens her mouth to me and her hot breath enters me like a dose of morphling. More, more…all my brain is telling me is that I need more.

"More," I groan the words aloud against her lips as she presses herself into me, gasping when she feels my hard length, aching in my pants.

"Peeta," she says my name in a soft sigh and it's all I can do to keep myself from melting into a puddle at her feet.

One of my hands moves to cradle her body as the other works on the zipper of her dress and with a few fumbled movements I release her from the fabric. We stumble towards the bed, her hands burying themselves into my blonde hair, tugging me closer to her as my thoughts become a blur. I hear the clunk of Katniss' shoes as they hit the floor, and with some effort, I kick off my own, thankful for the time I've spent getting used to my artificial leg. We fall onto the soft mattress and fluffy sheets and I can't seem to tell right from left, or up from down. Somehow, I end up hovering above her though, my hands roaming her sides as she writhers beneath me. Slipping my hands underneath her, I pull and tug at the bra that covers her, until it finally unclasps allowing me access to her.

"Peeta," she pants as I lean back to admire her.

She's…she's so beautiful. My erection twitches at the glorious sight of her long black hair fanned out around her and her smoky eyes hazy with pleasure. Her olive skin covers almost the entire blush that flusters her skin at my gaze, but I can see a slight pink hue to her perfect breasts. They're perky and full, the ideal size for my hands and her nipples are taut, just begging for my touch.

"Beautiful…" I sigh as I cautiously place my hand on one of the mounds.

Her breath hitches as I rub the little peak with my thumb, making my groin ache even more as a smile curves up my lips because she's reacting to me, enjoying the pleasure that _I_ am giving her. Slowly, I capture the other peak in my mouth, wanting to hear more from her, she doesn't disappoint.

"Oh, Peeta," she whimpers, her back arching off the bed at the sensation.

A deep guttural groan escapes me and before I know it, I'm pulling her free of her underwear while I lap at her nipples, feverishly. Her tiny fingers twirl and tug my hair and it feels so good that I start to grind myself into her, pressing my covered length into her heat.

"Ugh, yes, more, Peeta, more!" Katniss begs, pressing herself back into me as her hands snake their way between us. She attacks the buttons of my pants before I help her yank them down along with my boxers and that's when realization hits, were both naked, and I'm about to make her mine…

The thought alone is enough to bring me to my senses. I've learned a few things from my father over the years. He only ever talked about sex a couple of times with me, but I know this is going to cause her some pain.

I watch as she takes in my body, and I have to admit that when I see her eyes roll back slightly at the sight of my aching erection it makes me feel powerful.

"Katniss," I say her name and her eyes find mine. "You know this is going to hurt at first, right? And I don't have anything to…to protect you from well,"

I drop my gaze to her stomach, holding back a groan at her naked body, and then return to her smoky gray orbs once again.

"I know," she responds with conviction as if it doesn't matter that she could actually get pregnant with my child. I know deep down it's because she believes she'll be dying in the arena, but I can't let her do that, I won't let her sacrifice herself this time.

"I could stop before hand, it's not completely full proof, but it should be okay?" I state, in a questioning manner. She gives me a nod and that's all the encouragement I need.

Being sure to hover carefully on my prosthetic leg, I place my length at her entrance. There's a crackle of electricity in the air as we both let out uninhibited moans at the contact. This is it. Slowly, I push forward.

"Fuck" I hiss, clenching my eyes closed as the wetness that seeps from her covers me, her heat enclosing around me. Rarely do I cuss, but really, it's all I can think to say.

She's so warm, and tight, and wet that I'm throbbing for release after being in her for only a few seconds. I will not do that though, I will not find release before she does because this will most likely be my only chance to bring her to ecstasy. I reach her barrier and I force my eyes open so that I can see her face to gauge whether or not I should stop, but I'm met by her lips embracing mine. She kisses me intensely, egging me on, encouraging me to continue and so I do. I thrust forward, breaking the thin layer of skin and I can feel her clench with pain. I try to stop, to pull myself away, but she won't allow it. Katniss, never one to be weak or scared of a little discomfort, pushes me to the side and rolls me onto my back, positioning herself on top and penetrating myself in her completely.

"Shit," I groan when she takes her lips from mine and starts to move. It's so intense, the electricity, the heat, the feel of her. It's too wonderful, I know I won't be able to stop if she keeps going, and I can tell by the look on her face that she's uncomfortable.

Trying to hold back my release, I grip onto her hips with my hands to still her. A frown forms on her lovely face as if she's concerned she's disappointed me, which is so far from the truth it's ridiculous.

"I just need a minute, beautiful. I want to make you feel good too," I assure her, placing a palm on her cheek.

I start to slide our bodies up towards the headboard and she looks at me with a confused expression, but moves with me anyways until I'm sitting up against the wooden support. The shifting causes my erection to throb and I can hear some soft whimpers of pleasure escaping her, giving me confidence that I can make this good for her. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist as she lets out a sigh of contentment and then, I place my mouth back onto one of her strained nipples.

"Peeta," she whimpers, pushing her breasts into my face, her head falling back at the feel of my tongue twirling around the peak. With a growl of satisfaction, I begin to guide her along, all the while suckling on her gorgeous breasts and massaging her rear with my hands.

"Holy…fuck, ugh!" Katniss cries out as we thrust in time with each other and warmth fills my insides, a sense of pride and accomplishment.

It doesn't matter if she never tells me she loves me because at this moment I can feel it, I know it in my heart.

"Katniss, oh Katniss, I-, fuck, I-," I try to tell her how I feel, groaning against her hot flesh, but I can't. I'm high on Katniss, so high, that I don't think I'll ever come back down to Earth. My stomach coils in knots as I reach a peak and I need her to release, to fall apart in my arms.

Desperate for her to find salvation, I reach between us, intending to squeeze her thigh, but I slip and press my thumb against a bundle of nerves just above her center causing her to scream out.

"Yes, yes, Peeta, oh god!"

Her hands clutch my shoulders in a death grip and I can feel her pulsating around me. I'm hoping that means she's close because I could tumble over the edge at any moment and I need to pull out of her before I do. I push my thumb against that spot again and in seconds, I have my answer.

"PEETA!" Katniss screams, clenching around me as a fresh wave of wetness seeps out of her, causing me to stiffen within her.

"Katniss, shit, Katniss, I'm, fuck, move, I'm-," I pant, attempting to hold it back, but she won't move. Instead, she kisses me, devouring her name as it leaves my lips while I fill her. It's ecstasy, the most amazing thing I've ever felt, to make her mine, to feel her shatter to pieces while wrapped up in my arms that I actually forgot for a moment that I'm facing death tomorrow.

As we heave, pant, and cling to each other, riding the waves of our high together I can't find it in myself to be angry with her for not moving, for not stopping me, although I have no idea why she did. She is not who I need to be mad at. I only have one enemy and it's entirely their fault that I could find myself not only dying in the arms of my lover in just a few hours, but also possibly leaving her to carry the burden of raising our child alone…Fuck the Capitol and fuck everything they stand for.


End file.
